parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilderness Explorers, Inc.
Cast * James P. Sullivan - Red, Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie), The Beast (Beauty and the Beast (2017)), Alex (Madagascar), Po (Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3), Manny (Ice Age), Baloo (The Jungle Book (2016)), Lightning McQueen (Cars), Surly (The Nut Job) and Oh (Home) * Mike Wazowski - Charlie Brown, Linus (Peanuts), Timber Spruce, Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Boog, Elliot (Open Season), Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) * Boo - June Bailey (Wonder Park) * Randall Boggs - Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Henry J. Waternoose - Mayor Precival J. Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) * Celia Mae - Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer (Good) (MLP: Equestria Girls), Ursa, Giselle (Open Season), Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Roz - Gloria (Madagascar) * Needleman and Smitty - Soren and Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Jeff Fungus - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Yeti/the Abominable Snowman - Hamm (Toy Story) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - B.O.B. (Monsters Vs. Aliens) * Mrs. Flint - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) * Ted Pauley - Tow Mater (Cars) * George Sanderson - Norm (Norm of the North) * Charlie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Jerry - Grandsanta (Arthur Christmas) * the CDA - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Pete "Claws" Ward - Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Scenes # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Wilderness Explorer in the Closet/Mayor Muldoon # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Wilderness Explorertropolis # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 3 - Wilderness Explorers, Inc./Kludd # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/'23-19' # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/June Bailey # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausern's/Back at the Apartment # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking June Bailey to Work/Potty Break/Kludd's Plot # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/On the Run # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 11 - Linus and Charlie Brown's Team Kidnapped # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 13 - Red and Bomb's Team Scares June Bailey # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 14 - Banished/'Welcome to the Himalayas' # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 15 - Red and Bomb's Team Rescues June Bailey # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 16 - 'Schmoopsie Pool'/The Door Chase/Kludd's Demise # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Mayor Muldoon # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty # Wilderness Explorers, Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red, Bomb in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Bomb, Beast in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Beast, Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex, Po in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Po, Manny in Ice Age Collision Course-0.jpg|Manny, Baloo in The Jungle Book (2016).jpg|Baloo, Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen, Surly in The Nut Job 2 Nutty by Nature.jpg|Surly Oh smiling about.jpg|and Oh as James P. Sullivan Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie.jpeg|Charlie Brown, Linus.jpg|Linus, Timber Spruce.jpeg|Timber Spruce, Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry, Boog in Open Season.jpg|Boog, Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Elloit, Minions kevin bob stuart main.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as Mike Wazowski June Bailey.jpeg|June Bailey as Boo Kludd in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|Kludd as Randall Boggs Mayor-muldoon-the-nut-job-2-nutty-by-nature-5.38.jpg|Mayor Percival J. Muldoon as Henry. Waternoose Rainbow Dash thumb ID EG.png|Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle thumb ID EG.png|Twilight Sparkle Sunset Shimmer thumb ID EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer Ski-Twi Sparkle.jpeg|Sci-Twi, Ursa.jpg|Ursa, Giselle.jpg|Giselle, Rarity thumb ID EG.png|Rarity, Applejack thumb ID EG2.png|Applejack Fluttershy thumb ID EG.png|and Fluttershy as Celia Mae Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Roz Soren.jpeg|Soren Digger-legend-of-the-guardians-the-owls-of-gahoole-26.3.jpg|and Digger as Needleman and Smitty Snowball.jpg|Snowball as Jeff Fungus Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Yeti the Abominable Snowman B.O.B. in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|B.O.B. as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Cruz Ramirez in Cars 3.jpg|Cruz Ramirez as Mrs. Flint Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Tow Mater as Ted Pauley Norm-norm-of-the-north-91.jpg|Norm as George Sanderson Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Lumiere as Charlie Grand-santa-arthur-christmas-7.91.jpg|Grandsanta as Jerry Happy-Feet-Two-wallpaper-05.jpg|Penguins as the CDA Stefano.jpg|Stefano as Pete "Claws" Ward Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Movies Spoofs